Operation Klaine: Burt's Plan
by Charleygyrl
Summary: When Burt finds Blaine in Kurt's bed, he wasn't very pleased. But, he knows his son is head over heels for the boy, and hasn't told him, so, to help his son get a boyfriend, he plans to get to know Blaine better. Cue a spontaneous camping trip to try and bring the boys together. Lots of fluff and Klainey goodness!


A/N: Just a little idea one shot I had! Let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! They keep me going! :) Now BETA-ED and very much rewritten, and reposted. 7/213. Hope you guys like it.

~0o0~

* * *

~0o0~

After the McKinley High's debacle of the Alcohol Awareness week, Burt Hummel was extremely wary of his son and the whole situation of finding a dark, curly haired, and also very hungover boy, in Kurt's bed the next morning.

It was time to have "the talk" with Kurt. Ah, yes. The sex talk.

Burt had pamphlets all ready for Kurt to read up on. Because, yes, Burt was 16 once, too.

"Dad...this is awkward..." Kurt said, sitting uncomfortably at the kitchen table, his hands folded, bottom lip stuck out in worry.

"I know, kiddo. But, just hear me out. I was not pleased when I found another boy in your bed. You know the rules, Kurt." Burt looked at his son with a stern face.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened, dad."

"Here, I got these, bud. Just...just look through them...I know what you're going through. I was once your age, too, Kurt." Burt stated ignoring Kurt's statement.

Burt didn't find Blaine to be a bad guy. In fact, he simply wanted to get to know the boy better.

"Ok. Fine." Kurt mumbled, looking down at the table.

Burt handed the pamphlets over, and Kurt took them without argument, getting up and ready to rush to his room.

"Oh. And Kurt?"

Kurt turned around slowly, and answered, "Yeah, dad?"

"Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter. Because you matter, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Ok. I'm going to my room now."

"Ok." Burt whispered, grinning.

_Progress. Now it's time to get to know this kid that his son most obviously have feelings for._

_And with that,_Burt came up with an idea.

~0o0~

* * *

"Kurt? Wake up, buddy." Burt knocked on Kurt's door.

Nothing.

"Kurt?"

A louder knock.

Burt slowly opened the door, and peeked inside to find Kurt sleeping peacefully, hair messed up and mouth half open. He was snoring lightly.

Burt walked towards his son, and chuckled quietly to himself. He looked at the clock resting beside Kurt's bed on the nightstand.

**6:03 am.**

_Well, damn._Burt thought. _We should get this show on the road._He shook Kurt gently, saying, "Kurt, wake up kiddo."

"Hmmmph." Kurt mumbled sleepily into his pillow.

"Get up, get dressed and ready to go."

"It's Saturday. 'eed more sleep, dad. Go 'way." Kurt grabbed his other pillow beside him and covered his head.

_Typical teenagers._ Burt rolled his eyes. "Let's go, Blaine is downstairs waiting on you."

Aaannnnd of course at the mention of Blaine Anderson, Kurt bolted upright, hair a complete mess, as he screeched, "Wait, what?!"

"Yes. Now get dressed into something...more outdoorsy. Something more comfortable. I suggest _not_wearing your Marc Jacobs' outfits."

"Why? Where are we going?" Kurt yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Camping!"

Kurt stopped.

_Ohmygod...Camping. With. Blaine. Anderson. Next to the fire...Sharing smores...Snuggled up together in sleeping bags..._Kurt thought as he stared dreamily at his wall.

"Uh, huh. Get dressed, we need to leave soon."

Getting off of his son's bed, Burt had a smile creeping his face. He knew THAT look. His son is in love with this Blaine kid...

Kurt jumped out of bed, (Damn! That was a record wake up! Burt thought) and Kurt slammed the bathroom door, and a moment later, Burt could hear the shower running. He smiled to himself before remembering, '_Oh. Where is my shotgun? Can't forget to bring that!'_

Burt started downstairs, planning to prepare some coffee for his lovestruck son.

~0o0~

* * *

_Shit. I gotta look my best. Crap! My hair isn't cooperating! I should scrub my face again...Should I change? Is that a PIMPLE on my CHIN?! Fuck!_

Ok, so obviously, Kurt had a _slight crush_ on Blaine Anderson.

(Ha! Slight crush my ass! More like, he's head over heels in love, BIG TIME!)

Kurt took a deep breath, walking downstairs, and he smoothed out his plain white v-neck t-shirt, hoping Blaine would notice the fact that it was a _little bit snug_...

"Hey, son. I made you coffee." Burt held out the steaming, fresh mug for Kurt to take as he descended the stairs.

Behind Kurt's father, sat Blaine, seated comfortably on the couch. "Hi, Kurt." He said happily after staring for a moment.

"H-Hi, Blaine." Kurt stuttered. _Damn it! Speak normal! What's wrong with you?!_Kurt berated himself.

Kurt cleared his throat, taking the offered cup of coffee from his dad while smiling sweetly at Blaine.

"I'm going to pack the truck. I think we have everything, but I want to double check and make sure. Kurt, I thought I told you to wear something _comfortable..."_Burt eyed his son's skinny jeans and ankle high, laced up white books.

"I _am_comfortable, dad..." Kurt muttered.

"Do you have any actual tennis shoes, bud?" Burt asked, taking off his hat, and rubbing his bald head in frustration.

"No. Not really."

Blaine snorted quietly.

His father sighed deeply and headed outdoors to start loading the truck. "Yep, that's my son alright." he spoke under his breath.

~0o0~

* * *

"Kurt, help me grab some firewood, please."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, dad." He groaned and got up from the picnic table where he was _most definitely_comfortable with Blaine. They were having an interesting conversation about this month's Vogue magazine.

"So, bud, you having fun?" Burt asked, eyeing his son with the question when they were out of earshot.

Kurt smiled instantly. "Yeah. It's great."

"You mean Blaine's great?" Burt stopped and winked at his son before continuing to gather more wood, a knowing smirk on his face.

_His dad knows._

And upon realizing it, he looked horrified. "Dad! Oh god, please don't tell Blaine!"

His father rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, kiddo." He picked up some wood and hauled it over his shoulder, walking back towards the campsite.

Kurt did a face palm.

Back at the camp, the three of them prepared the wood for the fire. Late at night, in Lima, Ohio, it does get chilly.

And could you say no to s'mores?

…..

Exactly.

It was growing dark rather quick, and they all sat around the fire, Burt slow cooking a delicious soup/stew (actually quite healthy, after 15 minutes of Kurt bickering to his father about his heart) over their crackling, beautiful fire.

Nobody said anything for a while.

Blaine was gazing at Kurt (while Kurt wasn't looking), and Kurt doing the same when Blaine looked away.

Burt kept peeking glances at Blaine and then cleared his throat, "So, Blaine...what do you kids do for fun these days?" He shoved a potato into his mouth, smacking his lips unnecessarily.

"Um, well s-sir..., I love to sing. I'm the lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers. I like to go to the movies...I play the piano..." Blaine stammered out as he wiped his hand nervously on his orange shorts.

Kurt tried _very hard not to stare_at those orange shorts. Because his legs...

"Ok. That's cool. Kurt's mom used to play the piano for us every night before bedtime..." Burt stated, his eyes narrowing to the fire.

Silence.

Snapping out of it, Burt started again. "So, Blaine, are you gay? Straight? Bi?" he questioned the teen.

Blaine giggled. "Definitely gay, sir."

"Call me Burt, kid." Burt smiled.

Suddenly, Kurt shivered. "Wow. Um, it's getting colder..." He looked at them.

When Kurt said that, Blaine paused with a s'more half way to his mouth thinking, _Maybe I should make him warmer..._

_I wish Blaine would help me warm up, somehow..._Kurt thought simultaneously, shivering again and he sighed.

"Well, I'm getting tired, kiddo's. I'm headed off to bed." Burt faked a yawn, stood up, and walked to his tent quietly.

Blaine grinned adoringly at Kurt over the fire, and watched as turned crimson. Kurt was staring right back at Blaine, holding his gaze on the honey amber eyes longer than usual.

"Oh, and boys?" Burt turned smirking, knowing these boys histories.

"Yeah, dad?" Kurt responded.

"No funny business." And with that he left, leaving the boys looking flabbergasted.

Kurt did another facepalm.

~0o0~

* * *

The night wore on, Kurt and Blaine eating s'mores and smiling at each other every so often.

Blaine spoke first. "Are you having a good time?"

"Y-yeah. You?" Kurt blushed, licking his lips, trying to get all the smudged marshmallow off his face.

"Yeah." Blaine giggled looking at Kurt in amusement.

"What?" Kurt said as he stopped chewing.

"You...you missed some...um, here..."Blaine scooted closer, bringing his finger to Kurt's lips (_so pink and they look delicious!_Blaine thought) and wiped off the remaining gooey goodness from the porcelain face.

Kurt froze and blinked slowly wondering if what just happened was actually real

He looked to see Blaine flushing, confirming what just happened.

_Ohmygodhetouchedmylips._

_"Th-thanks….." Kurt blushed nervously._

_"You're so cute when you blush like that!" Blaine said with a smile._

_Kurt looked into his lap, no doubt flushing even redder, embarrassed at his friends comment._

"God I really like you"

Kurt looked up immediately at his friends quick words.

"What?"

Blaine visibly realizes that he just said that and now has to back it up.

"Sorry, was that out loud?"

"Yeah." Kurt breathed out, in shock.

Blaine chewed on his lip for a good 2 minutes in silence.

Finally, after what seemed like however many long minutes, could've been an eternity with how tense the air was, Kurt broke the silence with a tiny whisper, "I've always had a crush on you."

"You have?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just nodded nervously, still looking in his lap.

Blaine continued talking then, taking the cue. "I have too Kurt. It started as a crush, but now I really, really like you. I mean, you are attractive, sweet, compassionate, and kind. How could I not?..." Blaine listed off staring into Kurt's cyan eyes.

"Really?..." Kurt whispered, surprised, but so happy to hear these words he's been dreaming of hearing for months.

"Do I have to explain why I like you so much?!" Blaine continued at the insistence of Kurt disbelieving eyes. He shrugged.

"Ok. Those eyes." Blaine added, "I mean what color are they even!? Like really? Five minutes ago, they were green! They're amazing."

Kurt hung his head just a little, and bit his lower lip. "Go on….." He mumbled.

"And your...l-lips, gosh, Kurt. Like, they aren't even fair!"

Kurt licked them now, just to tease.

"See? You can't just _do_stuff like that. They're so plump and full and… Kissable!" He blurted the last word.

"Do stuff like what? Blaine, I'm confused." Kurt licked his lips _a third time_, playing along.

Blaine sighed. Kurt clearly doesn't know what he is doing to the boy.

"You look delicious..." Blaine whispered, moving closer so now that his hot breath tickled Kurt's face.

Kurt scooted closer as well, continuing his tease.

"Delicious? Have you tasted me?" Kurt asked playfully.

Blaine licked his own lips now. "No." He whispered, "But I want to, Kurt. So bad."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and leaned even more forward toward his crush.

"So taste me, Blaine."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face and pressed his lips hard against them. He didn't need to tell him twice.

Their lips moved slowly and perfectly with each other's, their kiss having been such a long time coming.

When Blaine parted his lips, Kurt moaned wantonly. Their kiss turning so passionate, so full of love and need. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and smiled against his lips before pulling away saying, "You're beautiful."

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. "And you taste like s'mores." Kurt giggled his answer.

Blaine decided he loved that laugh. "I love your laugh."

Kurt just smiled. "I love you making me laugh."

"Willyoubewithme?" Blaine asked in a rush.

Kurt looked confused. "What?"

"W-Will you be m-my b-boyfriend?"

Kurt simply squealed and threw his arms around the dark, gel-haired boy.

"That's a yes, then, I'm guessing?" Blaine laughed hugging an excited kurt to him. He settled his chin in the crook of Kurt's shoulder, and inhaled. He smelled delightful. He had to definitely memorize this scent._ Vanilla...and maybe...Jasmine?_

What Blaine didn't know, was that Kurt was smelling Blaine as well. _Raspberry hair gel. I could get used to this!_Kurt smiled.

They laid down together, curling up close in front of the dying fire, trying to get warmer from each other's body heat and Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest.

They were fully clothed being that it was cold out, and they were engaged in only a simple snuggle. Blaine's arm around the porcelain angel, the pale skinned boy cuddled close. Just like that, they fell asleep into a peaceful slumber under the moonlit sky.

~0o0~

* * *

Burt awoke the next morning to the sight of Kurt and Blaine _holding hands while going about their business._

"You two together now?" he gestured to their hands.

Kurt blushed deeply, but nodded as Blaine grinned.

When Burt smiled a big cheesy grin, both boys blushed beet red.

"Ok, then. Let's head home. I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a pizza..." Burt blurted out, having accomplished what they came here for.

_My plan worked! They're together. Mission accomplished. Brownie points for me!_Burt thought, chuckling, with both boys following closely behind him, unaware of the satisfied smirk daunting his face.

~0o0~

* * *

~0o0~

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you can review! They really warm my heart with fuzzies and love! : )


End file.
